


Way Before

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Missing Scene, harold...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: “We weren’t just friends, were we,” Carol said quietly, and it wasn’t a question.A tiny canon compliant missing scene.





	Way Before

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this after my second time seeing Captain Marvel and finished it after the third time I saw it... 
> 
> Anyway this film was gay and they were married! This is set right at the end, before Carol flies off and I cry forever.
> 
> I'm not fully happy with the ending but I wanted to post it, hope you guys like it! Kudos and comments are so appreciated <3

Carol and Maria looked at each other in the purple dusk, silent, watchful. Monica, showing a sense of tact way older than her years, had gone to look for Carol’s old jacket, leaving them alone. 

Carol was brimming with memories, overflowing with new images and words and everything that fitted so perfectly but was so so new, unfamiliar and familiar and oh-so-confusing and  _ right _ . And she was leaving, leaving Earth and leaving Maria and she had to leave, had to fight, couldn’t stay. 

But she could talk to Maria, just for a moment.

“We weren’t just friends, were we,” Carol said quietly, and it wasn’t a question.

Maria just looked at her, eyes wide and bright and full of the same pain that she’d been unable to hide in the kitchen, telling Carol how hard losing her had been. Full of the love that she’d willingly shown when telling Carol about the woman she’d known so well.

“Yes,” Maria said, and her voice was steady, but Carol could see the tremble in her hands.

“I don’t remember everything,” Carol said, “just flashes, but I know I loved you.”

Simple words, and they didn’t explain what she remembered: holding Maria’s hands across a table in Pancho’s; kissing her in an airfield with the wind blowing their hair; singing Monica to sleep when Maria was working; cooking soup when Maria was sick; Maria telling her she loved her; the two of them flying side by side; Maria Maria  _ Maria… _

“Loved me,” Maria whispered, “past tense.”

Carol nodded slowly. “The woman in my memories… she’s not me. I remember, but I don’t… I don’t feel the things she felt… I just… I’m sorry.”

Maria smiled, a tiny fragile pained thing. “It’s okay,” she said, and Carol shook her head.

“It’s not okay, and it’s not fair. But I could… I know I could love you.”

Maria sniffed, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I do love you,” she said, staring straight at Carol. “I love the woman I knew, and I love this version of you as well, and I’ll love you no matter what. I know you have to leave, but I hope… I hope you come back one day.”

Carol smiled, feeling tears in her own eyes, and a lump in her throat. “I will,” she said, and it was a promise.

And then Monica came traipsing down the stairs, holding a jacket that Carol knew from memories that didn’t feel quite like hers, and Carol laughed and took it, and said goodbyes that felt like they would be forever.

The three of them hugged, and Carol felt like she was home. But then she was leaving, and she was looking back at a planet she knew and didn’t know, and she was flying away.

Any tears she cried evaporated in her jet stream. She had things to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/holIyshort) \- come and say hi!


End file.
